


Ngoại Đạo

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead People, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Ngoại Đạo

Chúng tôi đã có mặt ở đó suốt cả ngày hôm ấy.

1\. Tang lễ diễn ra mới tẻ nhạt làm sao, những dải màu đen trắng phối hợp một cách vô vị, những ánh mắt cố tỏ ra đượm buồn một cách quá lố, và khoé môi họ cứ cố trĩu xuống, trong khi thật tình thì nó lại muốn cong lên một cách vui sướng, những lời chia buồn sáo rỗng thốt nên thật trơn tru như thể được bôi dầu.

Hai ba đám đông tụ tập, bàn tán xôn xao.

"Mừng thật đấy, tôi đã tưởng là chị sẽ không đến, còn tôi sẽ chán đến chết mất thôi."

"Xã giao thôi, nhìn mà xem, có ai mà thật lòng?"

"Sáng nay, tôi còn định đem theo Kinh thánh, may mà chợt nhớ ra-"

"Sụyt, đừng nói lớn quá! Dẫu gì cũng phải giữ chút thể diện cho ông bà đã tổ chức tang lễ."

"Tôi cũng nể mặt họ mới tới, chứ có thân quen gì người nằm ở kia."

Và có lẽ điều thật tâm đẹp đẽ nhất chính là đoá hoa xinh đẹp được đặt cẩn thận dọc hành lang và xung quanh chiếc quan tài bằng gỗ sang trọng cùng tấm lòng của hai vợ chồng đã đứng ra tổ chức tang lễ.

Đứa bé con trai hai vợ chồng tốt bụng, mặc vest đen, thắt cà vạt, chỉnh chu như thể một chính trị gia, ngồi vắt vẻo đôi chân ngắn trên băng ghế dài mà nhà tang lễ đã chuẩn bị với sự hồn nhiên, thơ ngây của mình. Đôi mắt trong veo của nó liếc nhìn chàng trai đang đứng giữa phòng, không cầm rượu hay bánh, cũng chẳng tụ tập trò chuyện, nhóc thấy ở người ấy một sự khác biệt. Trẻ con thì mẫn cảm với mọi thứ, đặc biệt là xúc cảm, vì tâm hồn của chúng thì đẹp đẽ nhưng cũng rất đỗi dễ chi phối, thế nên, khác hẳn với những người khác đang cố vờ buồn thương, người đàn ông trước mắt nhóc, thật sự buồn bã, dù đôi môi khô nẻ vẫn nở nụ cười, nhưng vẫn chẳng có niềm vui. Và đứa bé giơ tay lên, vẫy chào và nở nụ cười rất tươi, đó là một nụ cười - thắm sắc hơn cả hồng đỏ và ấm áp tựa ánh dương.

Anh chậm rãi xoay người, định cất bước thì đứa bé đã nhanh chóng chạy lại, bàn tay nhỏ bé của nó níu lấy vạt áo anh, và khi sắc xanh thoáng ngỡ ngàng nhìn sâu và đôi mắt thơ ngây ấy, anh dịu dàng hỏi:

"Nhóc cần gì à?"

Giọng anh trầm và ấm, đó là thanh âm hay nhất mà đứa bé từng nghe, nó gật nhẹ đầu, rồi lại lắc, khiến anh bật cười:

"Rốt cuộc là nhóc có cần gì hay không?"

Đứa bé đưa tay ngoắc ngoắc, anh đành khụy một gối xuống cho bằng đứa bé. Ánh mắt anh không tự chủ mà nhìn vào đôi mắt đối diện mình, rồi đắm chìm ở nơi ấy thật lâu, tựa như qua ấy anh lại thấy mái ấm của đời mình, bàn tay anh phải nén chặt, tránh để nó chạm vào rồi, hủy hoại đôi mắt kia:

"Rồi chú nghe đây."

Đứa bé nhón gót, kề vào mặt anh, hôn nhẹ rồi thổi một hơi:

"Đau đau bay đi!"

Anh đã chẳng ngờ, chất giọng non nớt, dại khờ của một đứa trẻ - lại đủ mạnh mẽ để xoáy sâu vào tâm trí đã héo mòn của anh đến nhường này, và cũng đủ dịu dàng khiến trái tim chai sần như được vỗ về, an ủi đến chừng ấy.

Giọt nước mắt chẳng biết của ai đã hoen sầu mí mắt trĩu nặng. Lời không nói đã in hằn tim ai. 

"Chú không đau, không đau, thật đấy!" - Anh xoa đầu đứa bé dịu dàng hơn nữa, và môi anh nở nụ cười, với chút hơi ấm còn vương. - "Chỉ là.."

***  
2.Nhà quàn này thì khác hẳn so với cái danh từ nhà quàn, không trang trọng, cũng chẳng quyền quý, với vị thế nằm khuất xa thành phố, đường vào cũng gập ghềnh. Ấy vậy mà những đoàn người đến thăm viếng lại đông đến mức khiến cái không gian nhỏ hẹp ấy trở nên bí bách hơn, dẫu rằng trời vẫn lấm tấm mưa rơi. Trong cái tiếng mưa rả rích khiến người ta thoáng mơ màng hay có chút phiền nhiễu ấy, lại chẳng có mấy câu chuyện vụn vặt tẻ nhạt ta hay kể khi chán chường, mà chỉ toàn là ưu thương, tiếc nuối và tiếng ai đó đọc một đoạn kinh Thánh.

Huệ tây trắng đặt cẩn trọng cạnh tấm di ảnh, những cánh hoa trắng muốt vốn còn e ấp tối qua nay nở bung rực rỡ, đẹp đẽ, thanh tao đến nhường nào, lại nhanh chóng bị bàn tay tàn nhẫn gạt bỏ, hất văng khắp sàn, tiếng vụn vỡ chát chúa vang lên thu hút mọi ánh nhìn. Ai cũng ái ngại liếc nhìn, lời bàn tán trở thành một điều tất yếu:

"Nhìn mà xem, lại nữa rồi kìa."

"Không thể tin được, sao lại có thể vậy được chứ?"

"Suy cho cùng thì-"

Gã loạng choạng đặt từng bước chân nặng nề lên sàn, dẫm nát cánh hoa trắng, mặc kệ bao lời than phiền lẫn oán trách ở ngoài tai.

"Không xứng!" - Tiếng gã trầm đục kêu gào phát nên từ cổ họng khô khốc trở thành thứ thanh âm nhức óc, khiến bao người phải bịt tai.

Mái tóc gã rối bời, khoé mắt thì đỏ ké, hơn cả nửa gương mặt thì đầy vết bỏng dữ tợn, còn đôi môi thì như si ngốc chỉ biết lặp lại hai từ -"Không xứng!", Trong khi đôi chân lại cứ dẫm nát cánh hoa này đến cánh hoa khác như điên dại.

"Vậy ra đây là nguồn cơn của mọi việc!" - Một giọng nói uy nghiêm vang lên, mọi người tỏ vẻ e ngại, nhưng không một ai thốt nên bất cứ từ ngữ vô nghĩa nào, họ im lặng và chờ đợi. - "Nhưng dẫu cho là vậy thì tại sao tang lễ lại không xứng có hoa huệ, đó là tấm lòng của những người cùng nhà thờ cơ mà?"

Gã từ từ liếc mắt nhìn vị cha xứ trước mắt - tuổi đã lớn, mái tóc ngả màu, ông cách gã một khoảng xa, nhưng từ đôi mắt đã nhập nhèm mờ của mình, lạ kỳ làm sao gã vẫn thấy thật rõ ràng sắc xanh ấy. 

Sâu hơn cả đại dương và bao la hơn cả bầu trời. Đẹp hơn cả tinh tú và ấm áp hơn cả ánh dương, dẫu cho đó là một gam màu lạnh.

Đôi môi nứt nẻ mấp máy, bàn tay gã vươn về phía trước, rồi lại cay đắng buông lỏng, vì đó nào phải anh..

"Xứng đáng?" - Tiếng gã thốt ra thật nhẹ hẫng, nhưng hai nắm tay run rẩy bên hông kia lại bán đứng tâm tình của gã. - "Anh nào có cần?"

"Vậy ra.." - Vị cha xứ thì thầm thật nhẹ, bàn tay ông đưa lên bắt dấu thánh. - "Ta có thể làm gì cho con thôi lạc lối, chàng trai?"

Gã nhếch môi, ngạo nghễ cười, tiếng cười trầm đục, nhưng vào tai ông, lại thấy nó gãy nát và tuyệt vọng đến nhường nào.

"Bất kể chuyện gì? Bất kể tôi là kẻ khác họ?"

"Nhân danh Chúa, ta xin thề." 

***  
"Cha à, chuyện này sẽ ổn chứ ạ?" - Một vị khách rụt rè hỏi, trong khi đám đông của cẩn trọng liếc nhìn vị cha xứ, đợi chờ.

Nhưng vị Cha xứ đáng kính vẫn tiếp tục chỉ đạo mọi người di dời bớt đám đông, rồi cẩn thận khiêng quan tài ra khỏi nhà quàn.

Chỉ đến khi chiếc xe kia khuất sau màn mưa dày đặc, ông chỉ thở dài và đáp:

"Có lẽ.."

Nhiều người ngước mắt nhìn theo, thì cơn mưa đột ngột tạnh dần, dẫu mây đen vẫn còn giăng kín, thì mơ hồ, ta vẫn thấy rõ ràng, ở nơi xa xăm, ánh mặt trời vẫn lặng lẽ chiếu rọi.

"Nắng lên kìa!" - Tiếng ai đó đột ngột vang lên, khiến mọi người bất giác mỉm cười. Những lo âu, bất an trước đó cũng theo cơn mưa trĩu nặng biến mất khi nắng tới.

***  
"Chỉ là có một người, còn đau hơn chú, con giúp chú thổi bay buồn đau của người ấy, được hay không?" 

Lời nói của chàng trai lạ mặt không hiểu sao khiến đứa bé chững lại, nhưng trong thoáng chốc, có lẽ chủ nghĩa anh hùng, hay đơn giản hơn, là trái tim nhân hậu lẫn trong sáng của một đứa trẻ, khiến nhóc đồng ý mà không phải đắn đo gì nhiều.

Đứa bé nhìn người ta đang xếp hàng để viếng người mất lần cuối, trước khi họ đóng quan tài và tiễn đưa người ấy về đất mẹ an lành.

"Một kẻ ngoại đạo, đến cả linh mục đọc Kinh Thánh lần cuối cũng không có, đáng buồn làm sao!"

"Biết làm sao được, một người chẳng bao giờ đến nhà thờ như gã ta thì thế này cũng đã tuyệt lắm rồi."

Dù nhiều người trong đám đông không thích hay thậm chí là chán ghét người nằm ở đó, thì với vị thế người đến viếng, họ vẫn cẩn trọng tiến tới gần quan tài, và thì thầm vài lời sau cuối một cách sáo rỗng.

Chỉ là đến phiên đứa trẻ nọ, nó chững lại rất lâu, kể cả khi cha mẹ nó kéo mạnh tay hay hối thúc, nó vẫn đứng đó. Đến khi mẹ nó bắt đầu định gắt lên và toan đánh đứa bé, nó đột ngột kề sát quan tài và nhẹ nhàng nhìn gương mặt say giấc kia mà không có lấy một tia sợ hãi. Gương mặt người mất dù đã được cẩn trọng hoá trang, vẫn không sao che giấu được vết bỏng kéo dài hơn nửa gương mặt. 

Đứa bé cẩn thận hôn vào trán người ấy, rồi thổi nhẹ một hơi:

"Đau đau ơi, xin hãy bay đi nhé?"

Và chẳng hiểu sao, trên gương mặt đã héo mòn sự sống kia, trên những vết thương dữ tợn khắc sâu da thịt, người ta lại thấy chút gì đó đau lòng. Vết thương ấy, phải đau đến nhường nào, và nó đã kéo dài bao lâu trong tâm trí người ấy, trước khi tước đoạt sinh mạng của gã?

"Con.. con đang làm gì vậy hả?" - Cha mẹ đứa bé hét toán lên, họ dằn mạnh tay đứa bé khiến nó loạng choạng té ngã.

Đứa bé không khóc, nó chỉ nắm lấy bàn tay của anh đang chìa ra trước mắt, và hỏi:

"Như vậy đã được chưa ạ?"

"Được rồi, cảm ơn con, anh hùng của chú." - Anh mỉm cười dịu dàng, xoa đầu đứa nhóc.

"Con đang nói chuyện với ai vậy?" - Mẹ đứa bé xanh mặt hỏi, trong khi đám đông phần lớn chỉ chỏ bàn tán.

"Là cái anh có hình ở phòng khách nhà chúng ta, ảnh nhờ con giúp ảnh." - Đứa bé hồn nhiên đáp lời. - "Ảnh đứng cạnh con nè, cha mẹ không thấy sao?"

"Ảnh trong nhà chúng ta?" - Người cha ngây ngốc lặp lại lời đứa con trong kinh hoảng.

"Sáng nay ba để trên bàn đó." - Đứa bé khó hiểu đáp.

"Steve? Là Steve thật sao?" - Ông cố căng mắt mình, nhìn sang hai bên con mình, nhưng những gì mà thị giác ông ghi nhận chỉ là sự trống rỗng đến chết lặng. Đứa con trai ông đứng đó, chỉ một mình, đơn độc.

"Anh là Steve?" - Đứa bé tò mò hỏi.

"Đúng vậy, nhóc ạ, em tên là gì?"

"Em là Peter, mà sao không ai nhìn thấy anh?"

"Vì.."

Tiếng cửa bật mở, chiếc quan tài khác được bốn người khiêng vào trong sự giật mình của mọi người. Những câu chuyện xảy ra đột ngột khiến mọi người xung quanh trở nên lúng túng và hành xử chậm đi vài nhịp.

Đến khi cả hai chiếc quan tài được đặt cạnh nhau, đứa bé mới giật mình nhìn về phía Steve. Nhưng cạnh bên Steve đã có một người đứng cạnh từ bao giờ. Hai gương mặt trước mắt cậu bé và hai gương mặt trong quan tài chồng chéo lên nhau, nhưng không lẫn đi đâu được, chính là họ, là Steve và Tony.

"Steve." - Gã tựa vào vai anh, vết thương trên mặt cũng như hình bóng dần trở nên nhạt nhoà.

"Tony, em tới rồi." - Steve siết chặt vòng tay mình, đôi môi không còn nở nụ cười gượng gạo nữa, mà trở nên sáng bừng hơn.

"Anh không biết tôi phải làm bao nhiêu chuyện để họ chuyển anh tới đâu!" - Giọng gã cũng không còn trầm đục, mà trở nên lém lỉnh và tha thiết hơn.

"Anh đâu còn muốn biết điều gì khác nữa, Tony à. Chúng ta đã mệt rồi.."

"Nhưng anh nên biết." - Tiếng vị cha xứ đột ngột góp lời. -"Cậu chàng này đã khiến mọi người ở nhà quàn hoảng sợ khi những bình hoa viếng đặt cạnh di ảnh của cậu đột ngột vỡ tan tành và còn bị dẫm nát, với lý do là-"

"Là đoá hoa ấy không xứng đáng ở cạnh anh ấy!" - Tony chen lời, dẫu vẫn giữ cho bản thân thái độ kiêu hãnh, thế nhưng trong lời nói vẫn không khó để nhận ra sự tôn trọng. - "Cảm ơn rất nhiều vì đồng ý đem Steve tới đây."

"Cảm ơn cha rất nhiều" - Steve cũng chân thành tiếp lời và anh xoay sang cậu nhóc. - "Cảm ơn Peter rất nhiều." 

Đứa bé tủm tỉm cười trong sự tự hào khôn xiết, cậu đã chẳng còn màng tới người trước mắt và người nằm ở kia sao lại giống đến mức này nữa.

"Tất cả chuyện này là sao?" - Cha đứa bé khó nhọc thốt nên từng chữ.

"Họ muốn hợp táng." - Vị cha xứ đáng kính đáp.

"Cả Tony lẫn Steve ư?" - Nước mắt đong đầy khoé mắt, đau thương hằn lên nếp nhăn, nhưng dù có cố thế nào, ông cũng chẳng thể thấy gì khác.

"Đúng vậy." - Vị cha xứ liếc nhìn cả hai người vẫn tựa vào nhau kia, ông không còn nhìn thấy ở Tony nét phẫn uất hay không cam tâm nữa, mà cảm xúc của gã đã hòa quyện cùng Steve, và trở thành sự thanh thản. 

"Họ đã ở đó. Tự chứng kiến tang lễ của người kia, và bị tách khỏi nhau, điều đó mới tàn nhẫn làm sao." - Ông thở dài nuối tiếc. - "Hãy tôn trọng ý nguyện của họ, được không?"

"Không phải tôi không muốn mà là đất thánh nhà thờ không chấp nhận người ngoại đạo.." - Ông đau khổ đáp lời, ánh mắt vô tình hay cố ý mà liếc nhìn những người xung quanh.

"Chẳng còn quan trọng nữa rồi. Họ đã ở đây, và tôi tin, dù là Chúa cũng sẽ chẳng phản đối đâu." - Cha xứ mỉm cười đáp.

Khi hai chiếc quan tài song song được đặt xuống đất mẹ an lành. Vị cha xứ và đứa bé kia nhìn hai dáng hình mỉm cười vui sướng và dần biến mất.

"Xứng đáng ở cạnh anh, là tôi, không phải hoa."

"Mãi mãi?"

"Dẫu là cái chết, cũng không thể chia lìa."

May mắn thay, là có thể ở cùng nhau, không kể xuất thân, chẳng màng thân phận, chỉ cần có nhau, là hết thảy xứng đáng.

___________  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc


End file.
